Love Worth Fighting For
by casinovixen081212
Summary: Phoebe and Cole story. Is love worth fight for? Phoebe and Cole will find out.
1. Chapter 1-Feeling the death of a Charmed

It's been a long time since I've watched Charmed so I watched it again. Cole and Phoebe continue to be my favorite couple, and I remember being really angry that they didn't end up together because as we all know Cole was Phoebe's true love and the love of her life. So my muses have been scream in my head here's a little something for those Phoebe and Cole fans.

Disclaimer these characters are owned by their owners and I'm just borrowing them.

All feedback is welcome. Enjoy

TRUE LOVE WORTH FIGHTING FOR

CHAPTER ONE-Feeling the Death of a Charmed One

Cole Turner watched in horror as the Charmed Ones battled the Jenkins Sisters. He could do nothing, but watch and pray they would come out alive. To his horror the Halliwell Manor suddenly exploded. He could not save her. He was stuck in limbo for his past sins. Suddenly he grab his chest the pain in his heart was unbearable. His soul felt it when Phoebe Halliwell died.

"No! Phoebe! No! No!" He exclaimed.

"Cole?"

Cole straightened up and turned to see who had called him. His mouth opened and closed several times. There standing before him stood Phoebe Halliwell in her ghostly form.

"Phoebe, get back into your body." He stated rushing over to her.

"What? No Piper- Paige-"

"Phoebe, please get back into your body. You can't be here." He stated.

"Why I am laying on the floor? What did you do?" Phoebe asked.

"Phoebe, you don't have much time. Please, get back into your body. You are not supposed to die like this. You are not supposed to be in limbo." Cole stated passionately with tears forming into his blue eyes.

Then white lights dissented around them.

"Grams? Mom?" Phoebe stated with tears forming in her eyes.

"He is right Phoebe it's not your time." Patty Halliwell stated.

"Please, Phoebe get back into your body. Do what he says you don't have much time, my darling." Penny Halliwell said gliding over to her.

"No? I'm not dead I have to help Paige and Piper fight against Christy and Billie." Phoebe stated.

"Phoebe, get back into your body now."

"Prue?"

"I can't stay long. You have to get into your body now." Prue Halliwell stood in front of Phoebe.

Cole Turner just watched as the dead Halliwell women stood before him. He greatest concerned was that they didn't have much time. The Angel of Destiny was coming he felt it. He looked up to the heavens.

"Is this what you wanted? The Charmed Ones destroyed. Please you can't let her die like this. It's Phoebe; I've accepted my destiny just like you wanted. You can't let this happen." He stated.

All four dead Halliwell women looked at him.

"What is he doing?" Phoebe asked still confused as to why her ex-demon husband was here at all.

"He's trying to do what he has always tried to do save you. He loves you." Penny answered.

"No!" Phoebe stated shaking her head.

"Phoebe you know deep down in your heart he still loves you. Just like you still love him. Look inside your heart." Prue stated looking into Phoebe's eyes.

Cole ignored them and continued to look up the heavens.

"The Charmed Ones have suffered enough. You know I'm right. You can't let this happen. Laz, get your Elder ass down here." Cole continued his rant.

Suddenly a bright light appeared before them. An Elder. Cole walked up to him.

"Don't do this. I beg you. I took my punishment so that Phoebe could find love again and be happy. I did what you have asked."

The Elder looked at Cole and the Halliwell stated, "It is not my choice. It's up to you and Phoebe. The Angel of Destiny has given her blessing. Although her quest with Piper is not over and will continue as it should be with minor changes if both you are successful."

The Elder Laz walked over to the Halliwell women.

"Prudence you are not supposed to be here yet."

Prue looked up to the Elder, "Yeah well rules are made to be broken. My family needs me."

Laz smiled and nodded.

"Phoebe, we have done a great injustice to you and your sisters. None of this was supposed to happen had we been more receptive to your relationship with Cole from the very beginning."

"What are you talking about? I don't love Cole anymore. He's my past and he's dead. We were never meant to be." Phoebe stated not looking at Cole.

Cole's heart ached as he heard each word that Phoebe stated.

"Phoebe!" Prue stated.

"What? Weren't you the one that told me you didn't like him? You were right Prue. I should never have been with him."

"Don't forget I was also the one that told you that he was falling for you. You don't know everything. I was wrong?" Prue stated.

"What? He's evil." Phoebe stated.

"No, my darling he's not. He changed the moment he realized he loved you. You did something that no other person could do. You showed a demon how to love." Patty stated.

"Are you guys insane? Is this a sick joke? He is dead. Paige said we vanquished him in a different reality that he created."

"He's not dead. He's in limbo and has helped you and your sister with things. Things that you don't know, Phoebe." Penny stated.

"Grams come on." Phoebe stated not looking at Cole but her family.

"No! He's dead. Paige would not lie to me." Phoebe stated.

"Phoebe, there are many things you don't know, because we have influence a lot of things to go in our favor. Things that were meant to be were changed, because of our own fears. We could not believe a Demon could really love. We were wrong. We forgot that Cole was half human as well. He has shown us that he truly loves you with all his heart and soul. Things in the past will be revealed to you. Everything that you know is not correct my child. You and Cole have a chance to save each other and have great life together. Just like your sister Piper has with Leo. They fought for their love. You have fought for your love for Cole. My child love is worth fighting for. We have been so wrong. The Angel of Soul Mates sent you Cole without our knowledge from the very beginning. Even the Underworld could not stop this. We are sorry." Laz said.

Phoebe eyes widen. Have I been so wrong? She thought to herself.

"Are you saying Cole is not evil?" Phoebe whispered.

"Well maybe a bit. It's why he's in limbo to good for down there and to bad for up their." Laz said smiling.

"Are you saying that Cole is really my soul mate?" Phoebe whispered.

"Yes, or else the Angels of Destiny or the Angel of Soul Mates would not have let Cole stay in limbo." Laz said.

Phoebe turned to Cole who was standing a little apart. She glided over to him. She badly wanted to reach out to touch him.

"Phoebe, please get into your body." Cole said softly.

* * *

Well I hope you have enjoy this so far. Let me know what you think and if you have an suggestions to how you want the story to go I will gladly take advice. Thanks:)


	2. Chapter 2-An Elders Explaination &

Here is Chapter 2 Enjoy

CHAPTER TWO-AN ELDERS EXPLAINATION AND SHOCKING REVEALATION

"I'm assuming that time has stopped." Phoebe stated turning to look at the Elder.

"Yes, we don't have much time. I will try to explain as much as I can." Laz answered.

"I'll go back into my body after you have explained." Phoebe stated.

"The Angel of Destiny is here." Laz stopped and saw they were not alone.

The Angel of Destiny was standing beside them.

"Piper will need this information as well." She stated bring Piper to them. "I will not wake her, but she will keep this memory with her trails." The Angel of Destiny stated.

Laz nodded, and said, "We have become aware of some critical information. This changes everything that has happen in this reality. If it were not for Cole becoming an Avatar-"

"What an Avatar?" Phoebe interrupted and continued to rant, "I thought you just said he wasn't evil?"

"Phoebe let me continue please?" Laz stopped and continued, "Had it not been for the change in realities we would have never known this information. When reality was switched back we began to notice things that we were not aware of. At first we chose to ignore them, because it wasn't in our best interest for the greater good. Until I visited Cole in limbo and we had serious conversation I wanted to know how a demon could find love and return that love." Laz stopped looking at Cole.

"It's okay Laz. She knows how much I love her." Cole said quietly looking at Phoebe.

"Cole stated that he had only felt love once from his father and once he realized his feelings for you he changed. All his attempts to destroy the Charmed Ones were always stopped, because of his growing love for you. He would find ways to sabotage himself so that the Source would not remove him from you and your sisters. You all had become his family, his to protect. Once it was lost he was lost as well. It was the one of reason he choses to stay in limbo. As you are aware Cole is to powerful of being that cannot be destroyed. I gave him a test to prove to me his undying love for you, which he fulfilled. I will leave that to Cole to explain later." Laz stopped and looked to the Angel of Destiny.

She nodded her head.

"After he proved his love for you I and another Elder went to the Angel of Soul Mates. It is then that she told me she was the one that sent Cole to you. Not the Source. That Cole was your reward for the good that you and your sisters were about to do. She stated that he would be an ally that would not betray you willingly. I told her that he did when he became the Source and she corrected me by saying that we all fell for what the Seer had done. We were all tricked. She then informed to us look into the two Whitelighter's past in particular Gideon. She hinted that Gideon had been in contact with the Underworld and the Avatars long before he entered your life. It seems that Gideon put things into motion." Laz stopped and nodded his head to the Angel of Destiny.

The Angel of Destiny smiled and said, "Phoebe, I looked into you and your sisters' life. Prue was not supposed to die when she did. It is one of the reason you have never been able to contact her. She has also been in a stasis state until tonight. The power of her family called her spirit so that is why she is here with you now. Laz is telling the truth. Gideon has been manipulating everyone's destiny. He made a copy of my Book of Destinies where every beings destiny is written down and manipulated it to suit his needs. He was not alone. I am sorry to say this but Gideon is still alive. There is another Whitelighter that was never meant to be a Whitelighter to begin with. This is a revelation that will affect the Warren and Halliwell line. Paige's father is not a true Whitelighter he is a rogue Avatar."

"Sam!" Phoebe exclaimed.

* * *

Shocking where this story turned. Not to worry Phoebe and Cole will talk about the past soon. All comments reviews are welcome.


End file.
